


[Podfic] Waffles, Tickle-Sex, and Ann

by fenellaevangela



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann and Leslie discuss Ben’s fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Waffles, Tickle-Sex, and Ann

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waffles, Tickle-Sex, and Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315078) by [ohmyerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyerica/pseuds/ohmyerica). 



> Recorded for Kink Bingo 2012 for my tickling square ([card here](http://fenellaevangela.dreamwidth.org/179154.html)).

**Length:** 00:03:01

**Download at MediaFire:** [2.76 MB mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ea791cnf6zohvdf)


End file.
